


The First Rush of Breath

by toesohnoes



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Shane is at the hospital, Rick wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Rush of Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/14126101283/ricks-eyelids-flicker-and-he-grumbles).

Rick’s eyelids flicker and he grumbles incoherently as he starts to wake up - Shane doesn’t think about what he’s doing, he only leans down to kiss him before Rick is even fully awake. He’s been watching him for months, waiting for this moment, and now it’s here, right here. Now Rick is awake.

Rick moans in confusion, but Shane presses onwards, coaxing his slack lips open and flicking his tongue inside. Rick sighs as if he’s been waiting for this all the time he was sleeping, and then his tongue ripples against Shane, giving back to him tentatively. Shane’s fingers grab hold of his hair, clinging tighter than he ought to. Can’t help himself. Can’t stop.

They haven’t got much time. There are no doctors here to break things up, not any more, but Shane came here to say goodbye. Now he finds himself unable to leave. He yanks Rick to the edge of the bed by his hips and he hears the startled intake of air. Breaking away from Rick’s mouth, he looks down as he pulls Rick’s underwear down past his hips without so much as a word.

“Shane?” Rick asks, breathless and groggy. “What’s going on?”

There are a thousand and one answers to that, but Shane’s only response is to kiss him again. He shouldn’t be the one that’s here, his hands spread across Rick’s skin; it should be Lori. If he tried this at any other time, Rick would be clear-headed enough to push him away. Shane knows it makes him a bad man to carry on regardless. That isn’t enough to make him stop.

“We thought you weren’t ever gonna wake,” he breathes, talking half to himself and half to Rick as he rips his hands from Rick’s skin for long enough to pull his own trousers down and free his cock. “Thought we’d lost you.”

He positions himself between Rick’s spread thighs, barely aware of what he’s doing. He just knows that he needs this, that he’s needed it for so long; needs to be inside him and feel the heat of Rick around him.

With nothing but spit to ease the way he pushes into Rick, leaving Rick groaning with pain and grasping at his shoulders, the IV still lodged in his arm. It’s tighter than he could have imagined, and the friction is dry enough to burn, but it’s exactly what Shane wants. He grabs hold of Rick’s ass, his fingers spread wide, until he is as deep inside him as he can get. The bush of his pubic hair tickles against Rick’s cheeks, but Shane rocks once or twice all the same, pushing desperately.

Rick groans as if he’s been punched in the gut, his face flushed, his eyes bright and wide. He stares up at Shane as Shane begins to move, fucking in and out of him in slow, steady bursts of movement, taking as much time as they can afford. His hand reluctantly leaves Rick’s ass to palm his cock instead, stroking in time with his rhythm.

By the time they’re both done, they’re both a shaking mess, their faces flushed and their breath shaking. “We’ve got to get going,” Shane says, barely able to zip himself up because his hands are shaking so much.

He keeps his head down and doesn’t know how to meet Rick’s eyes. The world’s ending. Morality is dead. So why the hell does he feel like an asshole all over again?


End file.
